dragonballblazinglightfandomcom-20200213-history
Topazo
'''Topazo '''is the Main RP Character of Maroyasha. He is of the race known as a Saiyan and is 18. When in normal form his power level is 1,653,986. He does not underestimate an opponent. No matter what he keeps fighting. He is also from the future. He came to this time as a baby. That is all that is known about him. Transformations *Super Saiyan- Achieved after fighting off a horde of psychic aliens *Super Saiyan 2-Gets cocky, but still serious *Super Saiyan 3-Has almost blown up a planet in this form *Super Saiyan 4-Was being bashed to death by a giant robot made of small moons *Shadow Super Saiyan - Achieved in Training *Super Saiyan Maximum *Super Saiyan 5 - Achieved while training with Ryu *Ultimate Super Saiyan-Discovered it when Gogi was killed by Ian. He did not fully transform though. He even skipped a step somehow. *Super Saiyan 6-Achieved when Gogi was killed by DEI *Super Saiyan 7-Achieved while training with King Kai *Super Saiyan 8- Achieved While Training With King Kai *Super Saiyan 9 -Unknwon *Super Saiyan 10- Achieved during the fight with all the Ians *Super Saiyan God *Super Saiyan God 2-Doubles SSj God Power (hair goes to waist and has red eyes) *Supreme Super Saiyan - Achieved in Training *Great Ape -Likes to jump on buildings in this form *Ascended Super Saiyan - Uses if not needing Super Saiyan 2 just yet *Great Gray Ape *Great Orange Ape *Soul Super Saiyan/Topazo-Eyes and Hair glow white. Doubles SSJG and SSSJ power and combines all power. *Pure Super Saiyan/Pure Topazo -Body becomes pure light. When you walk you cause thunder. *'G' Super Saiyan-You're clothes and hair change to match Goku's and a G appears on your forehead.-If you break the sound barrier you can transport to otherworld-Only those with special connections to Goku can achieve this form *Nirvana Super Saiyan 9 Body becomes see through and iridescent. You can see and summon souls. Your hair grows out and you have a bead chain on your arm to summon with. Moves *Ki Blast *Ki Barrage *Hellzone Grenade (A giant ki blast that splits and barrages opponent) *Destructo Disc *Kaio-Ken *Kaio-Ken times 30 *Super Death Beam (Super Saiyan + Death Beam) *Special Beam Cannon *Double Special Beam Cannon (One Special Beam Cannon Per Hand) *Ki Kick (A Kick that is surrounded by Ki energy) *Ultimate Ki Kick (Two Ki kicks at once while spinning) *Tail Smash (Smashes tail down - must be done in Great Ape form) *Spirit Bomb *Final Ka-me-ha-me-ha *Double Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha (creates a Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha with each hand) *Angry Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha *Father-Son Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha *Tri-Beam attack *Buu-Buu-Volleyball *Ki Mouthblast *Crusher Ball *Super 3 Crusher Ball (Crusher Ball in SSJ 3) *Freeze Time *Instant Transmission *Ki Explosion (Releases almost all Ki from body in outward explosion) *Eye Beam *Hypnosis (Hypnotizes opponent into hitting themselves with their own move-must make eye contact for 2 seconds) *Revenge Blaster (Absorbs your attack and sends it back double the power) *Maximum Negative Destroyer-A ball of energy that absorbs pure energy and destroys negative energy only can be performed by some one pure of heart and that has achieved Super Saiyan maximum *Soul Electricity (you'll find out what it does) *Soul Summon (must be done in Nirvana SSJ) *Soul Attack (all surrounding souls attack opponent -must be done in Nirvana SSJ) Car Collection *Deora II *Slingshot *Power Pistons *Backdraft *Krazy-8s *Synkro Category:Awesome